你不知道的事 Something You Don't Know
by Quaterpastzero
Summary: 漩涡鸣人是为了任务来找宇智波佐助的，但情况却不像他预期的那样—当他意识到他的朋友的"梦游症"开始发作以后，一并遭殃的还有他自己的屁股。 Naruto searched the trace of Sasuke to make sure nothing went wrong, however, something did go wrong - Sasuke started to fuck him every night without consciousness. What would Naruto do? SasuNaru. After manga 699.


你不知道的事

合志文

xXx

"呵…啊…啊哈…住…嗯啊…那里…不要…啊！"

青涩的草香味扑鼻而来，被榉木覆盖的这一片丛林下，鸣人竭力以额头抵住身下充当床垫的厚厚一层柔软的虫尾草，承受着来自身后的高频冲击。他张大口喘息着，指甲或许已经深深嵌入土地，但也已顾不上管—

他只想快点让这个家伙高潮到不省人事然后揍他一顿—不行！揍一顿已经不够解气了，干脆揍到他清醒过来好了！可恶！

炽热的鼻息喷洒在他耳后，粗重的喘息，显然属于另一个男人的荷尔蒙气味笼罩在他周围，身体交合的部分因为汗液和体液的作用开始发出令人耻辱的啪啪声响，被反复刺激的柔软甬道痉挛般的收缩，一时间高热到令鸣人近乎窒息。不是没有挣扎过，但在这个状态下，黑发的友人的力量大得不可思议—能够以微弱优势在掰手腕中获胜的自己都无法有丝毫的反抗之力，还是仅凭一只手而已，一定是哪里出了问题。大约膝盖已经被草叶的纹理摩擦得红了，火辣辣的痛感，分不清究竟是从身体的哪个部分传来，包裹着快感的甜，快要从喉咙蔓延出来。

然而真正让鸣人无法承受的，不是被一直以来自认为最亲密的朋友上了，而是—

支离破碎的嘶鸣声中，身体已经习惯依靠后面迎来一片空白的高潮—

—这件事。

xXx

鸣人在树林中飞快穿行，好像迫不及待地在找寻着什么。疾风掠过他的脸颊，锋利如刃，仿佛能够划破他的皮肤一般，但这样微小刺痛的感觉无法唤回他游离的思绪。仙人模式下，他能够感觉到佐井和小樱的查克拉正在不断远离，向着和自己截然相反的方向飞速前进。

然而那并不是鸣人眼下最关心的事情。接到任务时卡卡西老师说的话，仍如警钟敲在他的耳边。

…

"鸣人。听好—现在我将以木叶六代目火影的身份，交给你个人最高级别机密任务。这个任务的情报来源不是忍联，所以其他国家将对此一无所知，长老团和根也无权插手。这个任务的任何信息不能让任何人知道，就连小樱和佐井也不能透露。你们将会以三人小队接到位于鸟之国的B级任务，而你作为特别上忍，为了代表木叶与鸟之国国主建立良好关系，将会在村外停留一个月。你明白吗？"

"当然！是什么任务，竟然只有本大爷才能搞的定！"

"鸣人，你知道五大国联盟两年来一直在持续不断地派出人手监视佐助行踪的事情吧。"

六代目的半张脸藏在阴影里，神色难辨。

"…"

"别露出那副表情啊…"卡卡西老师忽然忍不住叹了口气，"我已经尽可能地把和佐助有关的事情向你坦白了，鸣人。但有些事即使是告诉你，也不会有任何改变。我知道你一直为村子的最终决定而感到气愤。但是，即使这里站着的人是佐助，告诉你的真相也不会变—这是那个时候的唯一选择了，而且，是佐助做的最终决定。"

鸣人的拳头无意识的攥紧，"…我知道了，所以…任务到底是什么？"

"佐助…在忍联的监视下失踪了。"

"什么？！"

"一周以前暗部传来的消息，只知道他最近一次出现的地方，是在从鸟之国向南的路上。忍联一直以来都视'宇智波'的存在为隐患，如果不是你极力主张，还有五代目风影和三代目土影的支持，那份处刑的决断，根本不可能简单地就此罢休，全天的监视已经是最大的让步。所以佐助的失踪，已经引起了其他四国的猜忌—因为有轮回眼的关系，一旦佐助的踪迹脱离监控的视线就很难再捕捉。我已经接到了有关这个议题的会议安排，协定关于宇智波佐助接下来的处置办法。"

"这怎么可能？！除非是遇到什么意外状况，凭佐助的实力，要甩掉什么人简直轻而易举！比起除掉跟踪的人一了百了，佐助为什么要留跟踪者一命回去通风报信—除非…"

脑海中的念头令鸣人刹那间冷静了下来。

这是忍联的故意为之。和平年代的联盟，已经走入了摇摇欲坠的悬崖边缘。

"明白的话，就尽快出发，确认佐助的所在—这就是你的任务，鸣人。只有你能找得到他。一旦协定的会议开始，坐实了佐助的失踪是蓄谋已久，木叶将会陷入被动的境地。"

"一切…就拜托你了。"

…

一个月的时间。这意味着他需要尽可能长地与佐助同行，直到会议结束后忍联重新派人出来。鸣人怀着不可言说的心思接下任务，除去一点为忍联的行动而产生的忐忑，更多的，他就像是被释放的笼中鸟—或许这样讲太过夸张，然而脱队行动一开始，鸣人就尝到了名为"自由"的味道。

他的感知边界无限延伸到看不见的远方。比起用眼睛去看，一片黑暗中，鸣人能够感知到更多东西：顺着叶片脉络滑落的露珠，穿梭于枝丫间的阵阵凉风，飞奔的野兔和跳跃的松鼠，湍急的溪流淙淙经石缝而过，躁动而鲜活的世界像是砰砰跳跃的心脏，鸣人阖眼静坐在巨大的榕树冠顶端，一群喜鹊喳喳叫着从他身边飞过。

这是他能感受到佐助的最近的地方了。但查克拉的信息令他感到迷惑—他仿佛无处不在，令鸣人失去了方向。然而鸣人的内心并不感到焦躁和担忧，他甚至放松了神经，被佐助的存在覆盖的这个空间里，沉静而温暖的查克拉让人提不起一点警惕的心思 —他没有想到自己竟然是如此地想念这一刻。鸣人召唤出蛤蟆给卡卡西传递消息，除此之外，只是安静地等候着对方出现。

直到背后响起熟悉又陌生的声音：

"你来做什么？"

鸣人的嘴角忽然扬起。他没有回头，信口调侃道，"你不是早就知道了吗？跟踪的气息一消失，你就察觉到了吧。我只是来确定你过得好不好。"

接着鸣人起身转过去。

佐助的样子让鸣人感到不适应—比起两年前，佐助的头发变长了许多，一部分垂在眼前，遮住了一边的轮回眼。他的额前绑着四指宽的深蓝色头巾，斗篷也换成了更长的款式—长到遮住袖子，看不出一点左手的状况。裤子边缘因为经历风吹日晒而变得破损，脖子上还挂着不知道从哪里来的念珠项链—或许是修行的象征。

鸣人一向不喜欢佐助自我审判以后离村修行的这种自我放逐—尤其是在被忍联视为不稳定因素的情况下。但他已经要求的太多了，原本木叶村的事佐助都不必理会，却为了避免让村子惹上麻烦而滞留在此。

鸣人做了个鬼脸，"你看起来还不错嘛，而且竟然还比我高一点诶—这不科学！不过你的斗篷，真像是上个世纪的古董…恶…"

"你的板寸才是真的蠢，吊车尾的。"佐助反唇相讥，一边故意地上下扫视他，"看不出一个公认的忍界品味最差的男人的意见有什么听取的价值。至于身高…谁叫你不吃蔬菜的？"

这个理由—鸣人竟无言以对。佐助眼中闪烁的愉快神情才真的令鸣人感到惊讶。想到他来这里的一路上的盘算，鸣人脸上浮现一个稍带羞赧的表情，颇不自然地挠挠脸，转而问："那么，你接下来要去哪里？"

"草之国，我只听说鸟之国的老人们说过，是一个闭塞的村落，据说是在靠近雷之国边境的地方。"说着，佐助顿了顿，古怪地看了鸣人一眼，"你要一起？"

"不可以吗？"鸣人歪歪头。

"不…我以为木叶需要你，不会放任你在外面才对。"

鸣人得意地摸摸鼻子："那有什么问题，即使再忙，未来的火影大人也是需要假期的。"

"…白痴。"

佐助张了张嘴，挤出这个词。他耸耸肩，看上去并没打算继续纠结这个问题一样，纵身一跃回到地面上。鸣人吵闹着抗议这个称呼，一边紧随其上。

而鸣人完全没有预料到，就在两人并肩同行风餐露宿后的第一个夜晚，自己就被毫无意识的佐助操了。

xXx

待到高潮的眩晕从脑海中褪去，鸣人平复呼吸，将趴在自己背后的人推到一旁。两腿间黏腻的不适时刻提醒着真实发生过的事情，膝盖手肘，还有看不见的隐秘部位，轻风拂过那些灼烫的擦伤，带来细碎如蚂蚁啃噬的疼。试图移动的鸣人，被股间仿佛撕裂的感觉痛得一阵瑟缩—然而一旦到了早晨，这些伤痕在有九尾查克拉的自己身上，便一点也不会留下来。说不出究竟是好事还是坏事。鸣人一边用备用的绷带将身体揩拭干净，系好裤子，一边祈祷这种超常的消耗不要被佐助看出任何端倪。

因为他无法找到恰当的对对方道出真相的方式。

已经沉入梦乡的佐助一定不希望知道映在鸣人眼中的自己，是怎样狼狈的形象：裤子半褪，露出苍白泛红的大腿皮肤，好不容易垂软下去的性器由于沾着精液和鸣人的肠液而闪着亮晶晶的光，黑色的马甲与斗篷因为剧烈的动作而皱褶，变得像酸菜一样拧成一团缠绕在脖子上，汗珠还附在那光洁而宽阔的额头上，熟睡的神情却静谧如婴孩。

鸣人攥了攥拳头，最终还是没有在那张精雕细刻的脸上，留下哪怕一个手指印。他像是给自己整理一样的，俯下身去，将佐助身上的痕迹擦干，整好衣服。处理过太多次，鸣人已经变得相当娴熟，学会用风遁将用过的绷带毁尸灭迹，也不再有一开始面对男性特征的那种窘迫。

最终，除了横躺在草坪上的姿势有些不自然之外，佐助看上去，好像一切都不曾发生过。

鸣人在离他们驻扎的榉木林不远的小溪洗澡。右臂的绷带积攒了一些脏污，鸣人却不舍得掏出崭新的替换。他们前进的一路上都杳无人烟，无法确定距离下一个村庄还有多远，也不确定什么时候会被佐助察觉。清凉的水流柔和的抚过紧绷过度的肌肉，舒服得令鸣人不由得轻叹一声。暗示着自己放松下来，鸣人一面心理建设，一面伸手探到两腿之前，食中二指时轻时重地按揉会阴和穴口的褶皱。体内属于另一个人的精液缓缓从被自己努力掰开的入口流淌出来—已经做过很多次，鸣人却始终不能习惯，这种像失禁一样的羞耻，令他的脖子和脸庞又变得潮红，脆弱的眼皮不禁微微合拢。

他更加无法正视自己因为感受到快感而挺立起来的男性器官。

过去跟在自来也身边修行的时候，他对那方面的事虽然一向提不起兴趣，却也不免耳濡目染许多。有一个写小黄书的老师，经常被嘲笑不懂大人的乐趣的鸣人还是会私下偷偷翻阅学习。男人能够依靠前列腺获得快感这回事，也是在书里看到的。但直到他真的在被男人用性器戳刺的情况下高潮到失神，鸣人都不敢相信。

涨到发痛的阴茎即使浸在凉水中也无法冷静下来，鸣人对自己喃喃说着"只要一下就好"，然后张开五指将渴望安抚的器官攥在手心。

后背沁出的汗珠沿着脊椎的凹陷滚落，鸣人弓着背，膝盖发软的情况下，跌跌撞撞地倚在河边的石头上，热流一丛丛向下腹汇聚，噗滋噗滋的水声从掌心挤出来。

"呼…哈…呼…嗯…"

沉寂的夜色中，回荡着鸣人即使强忍也依然深重的喘息，还有难耐而发出的热切嗡鸣。

啊…就干脆的让我射吧，拜托了。

鸣人记得第一个夜晚。太久没有见过对方的兴奋令他难以入睡，直到子夜时分才迷迷糊糊有了睡意。常年训练出来的警惕，令他在佐助移动的第一时间就醒过来。但四野无人，只能听到微风扫过树叶的簌簌声，以及阒寂的虫鸣，鸣人原本以为他只是寻常地去放个水，没有特地睁开眼睛，却不料脚步声离自己越来越近。

"佐助？"

明明能够看见对方漆黑的瞳孔中倒映着自己的轮廓，然而黑发的友人对他的呼唤没有丝毫反应。鸣人看不出端倪—毕竟像这样面无表情已经是对方常态，但仍直觉到了一丝不寻常的意味。

"佐助，怎么了吗…？"

佐助居高临下的盯着自己，一动不动，鸣人仰着头，倚着树干的背脊不自觉僵直了一些。想试探着伸手碰触那旧式斗篷的边缘，观察对方的反应。刀削般精致的下颌似乎绷紧了一些—上弦月的夜晚，光线昏沉中，也许是错觉，但鸣人看见佐助的喉结动了动，异样起伏的呼吸声中，天旋地转的黑暗突然朝鸣人扑来。

"喂！什！放开…佐助、你在干什…？！"

鸣人下意识察觉到佐助开了写轮眼，大约还有覆盖全身的千鸟流—因为全身肌肉神经，都在一瞬间仿佛不受控制，手脚沉重到动弹不得，唯有大声疾呼。佐助的力气大得不可思议—被猛然戳到腰窝，鸣人膝盖一颤，背对着黑发男人跪倒在地上。他回头想要确认，而那双猩红色的眼睛却在同一时刻收了起来。沿着衣摆抚摸上来的手，冰凉的温度，放肆地在腰际、肚脐和胸口大力地来回揉弄，如果鸣人还搞不懂发生了什么，佐助接下来的动作，令鸣人刹那间心沉到底—

"喂！混蛋！…呜！"

被扯开的裤带发出"刺啦"的巨响，腿间蓦地卷入一阵凉风—自己现在是什么状态，完全不敢想象—鸣人条件反射地哆嗦了一下，就被抵在两腿之间的膝盖磨蹭着男人最脆弱的部位，粗糙的衣料擦过囊袋，引得鸣人闷哼一声，后背弓成虾一样的形态。温热而湿润的软物—大约是佐助的舌头，沿着脊椎一路向下，鸣人被佐助唯一的手扼住喉咙无法闪躲，唯有浑身战栗地接受这样的爱抚—如果这能够被称之为"爱抚"的话，直到潮热的感觉一直蔓延至两股之间。皱褶的痕迹被舔舐的异样令鸣人下意识就想要逃离，然而抬起的胳膊像是被戳到麻穴般刺痛着。

"唔…嗯…"

无法相信这会是自己发出的声音，鸣人羞耻地埋头下去，却看见自己的分身已经不受控制地扬起头来，磨蹭到草地的顶端还牵出银丝般的精液，登时更加崩溃。不知道被舔了多久，对方像是终于失去耐性地掰开他的臀瓣，热楔般的阳物抵在那已经变得湿软的入口上面，毫不停顿地长驱直入。

"呃、呃啊啊啊啊—"

一瞬间痛到整个人都仿佛被撕裂成两半，鸣人昂起头哀鸣，脆弱而沙哑的尾音飘散在空气中，然而仓促而急切的撞击声紧接其后，没有一丝喘息的机会，他被冲击的力量震得整个人近乎散架，酸软的腰肢承受不住地沉在地上。柔软的灰色衣料垂下来，进入被泪水模糊的视野里。鸣人在懵懂中记起这是佐助的斗篷，像是抓紧唯一的救命稻草般伸手抓住，急喘得像搁浅的鱼。

如果没有痛死的话…他要、他一定要杀了佐助这个混蛋！

鸣人如此想着，一股热烫的液体猛然冲击内壁的感觉，使他最后一丝神志也完全被动荡的情欲掠去了。

光是想象着被对方的东西填满，阴茎就在抽痛中膨大了一圈，鸣人忍不住自嘲的扯了下嘴角。他索性不再挣扎，一只手拨弄着顶端源源不断涌出精液的小孔，另一只按揉穴口的手也以相同的频率加重了力道。高热的大脑中只剩下"要射了"这一件事。

"呃…啊哈…哈…嗯啊…啊啊啊！"

直到看着一手白浊被水流冲刷干净，鸣人仿佛洁癖般拼命揉搓着手心。洗了把脸，甩甩沾湿的头发。清澈的水面上倒映着金发男人通红的脸颊和湿润的眼睛，带着异样的情色意味，鸣人沉默地看着，上岸穿衣服前，猛地挥手将里面的景象打碎。

xXx

像佐助这种自尊心强到极点的家伙，一定无法接受自己会患上类似于"梦游症"这样的病，还在毫无意识中和一个男人发生了关系—尤其这个人还是自己最亲密的朋友时。如果不是亲身经历，鸣人根本不可能想得出，他和佐助还能够发展出像这样的关系。就算是告诉出发前的自己恐怕也不会相信。鸣人不知道还可以找谁出来解决—一直喜欢着佐助的小樱如果知道了他和佐助这种越界的行为，只会徒增伤心。

如果…去找纲手婆婆，也许能够改变这种尴尬的状况。

然而距离任务结束，返回木叶，也至少是三个星期以后的事了。而且，他还要说服佐助跟他回去—这完全是不可能的事。

对着噼啪作响的柴堆，等鱼被烤好的工夫，鸣人满脑袋都是身体已经习惯了的羞耻和难以启齿的纠结。陷入沉思的鸣人，完全没有注意到同伴正在观察他的视线。

"你怎么了？"

"诶？"鸣人堪堪回神，双眼仍因为出神而失焦，"…没、什么都没有。"

"鸣人。"

突然转变的深沉的语气，磁性的声线令鸣人心头一颤。抬眼对上佐助的双目，脑海中立刻浮现的却是午夜时那种锁定猎物的深邃，鸣人下意识错开视线，"没什么啦，我…其实是在想，如果不是这一次有人在背后谋划动作，还不知道要过多久才能见到你这家伙呢。"说着鸣人故作轻松地耸耸肩。

佐助微微蹙起眉。

明知道佐助不会相信，鸣人还装作一无所知，傻笑着扯谎，都不敢看对方的眼睛。说起来，独自在外两年的苦行期间，佐助究竟是从什么时候开始像这样的"梦游症"的？如果独自一人在荒郊野外，真的发作了又要怎么办？在七班一起出任务时，也有一起过夜的经历，那时候从来没有过像这样的情况。会和佐助在大蛇丸那边的经历有关吗？秘密的人体实验，也不是没有可能。况且就算真的和什么人发生过类似的事，也会像自己这样无法开口道出真相。鸣人回忆起鹰小队的成员，他们知道这件事吗？佐助和他们也…还是…鸣人试图忽略胸口一点闷痛，又暗自摇头否认了这种可能。

因为，如果是发生过…佐助应该很快就会意识到吧。

除了…什么痕迹也不会留下的自己。

没有继续追究下去的佐助，到了晚上入睡后依然故态复萌。

人真的是很善于习惯和享乐的动物啊。生理性的泪水从鸣人眼角掉落，已经习惯被对方热硬的分身深深嵌入的身体，开始不自觉地摆动回应，甚至自发的寻找最舒服的点。嘴边溢出支离破碎的呻吟，沙哑到几乎听不出是自己的声音。

"啊…啊…啊哈…诶？！"

以为这个夜晚会和之前的一样，背入式一直到两个人都高潮为止的自己还是太天真了。以为佐助已经射出所以从身体里退出去的鸣人，下面的入口因为激烈的快感还依依不舍地收缩了一下，因此而发出了"啵"的清脆声响。鸣人已经顾不上害羞，懵懂地垂着头喘息，却猛地被翻过身，两腿大张着再度被攻进来。

"呃啊啊啊啊—！"

这样的姿势，轻易就能够压到靠外面的那一点，鸣人两只手还没有找到着力点，挣扎着半空中挥舞的空档，分身已经抽搐着飞射出浊液。呻吟声听上去更像是尖叫。是谁啊…好色的声音啊…鸣人完全没有是自己在尖叫的自觉。膝盖被推挤得几乎压在胸口上，挂在小腿上的短裤被竭力分开的两腿扯到快要变形，刚刚高潮的身体敏感到极致，任何的触碰的效果都被成倍的放大，遑论佐助顶弄的动作丝毫不见缓和之意。一片混沌中，鸣人甚至完全没有察觉到，在自己的两臂已经勾在了对方修长的脖子上，五指深深嵌入对方后背，在看不见的衣料背后，留下了道道淫靡的抓痕…

被喷溅的精液糟蹋得不成样子的衣服，拼命擦拭也消不去的洇湿与白色印记，看一眼已经习惯性入睡的家伙，鸣人无奈地全部脱下来，丢到河水里去清洗。从倒影里还可以看见背后被粗糙的树皮和尖锐的石栎刮出的伤痕，然而像这样细碎的痛，远没有弯腰时牵动后穴来得剧烈。

"…靠。"

比之前几次都要更加激烈持久的性事，是否也与白天佐助的情绪有关联，鸣人直觉感到了什么，却说不出确切的道理。明明长着一张禁欲系的脸，对性的娴熟却与表面截然不同，像是被什么附体了般—然而鸣人明知道这不可能。

真是可恶啊…怎么好像又输了。鸣人一边搓着衣服，一边不甘心地想要如何挽回作为男人的自尊。

结果，为了让衣服速干而使用风遁过度的鸣人，在白天赶路中，出现了查克拉不足的症状。

"晚上不睡觉偷偷修炼来着么…吊车尾的。"佐助鼻腔里轻哼一声，但还是停下来让鸣人休息。

"啊…哈哈哈！糟糕，被发现了啊…"一瞬间找不出任何解释的鸣人，在佐助的误解中，选择了将错就错，"那是当然了！我可是在开发新的忍术呢！怎么能随便给你看到！"

仿佛毫无破绽地理由，大概暂时缓和了佐助心中的狐疑—鸣人是这么祈祷的。

然而到了夜晚，佐助的动作越加肆意。

"嗯啊…太深了…啊！…不、不要！…佐、佐助…啊啊呃啊！"

尽量压低带着哭腔的呻吟，忍不住第一次叫出对方的名字，被绑住双手的鸣人唯一的重心都集中在两人结合的部位，坐在对方怀中的姿势，超乎以往的深入几乎让他觉得佐助那根东西就要从喉咙里穿出—裸露的后背倚靠在对方肩膀上，百抓挠心般想射的欲望却被一根草梗扼住—好死不死的，对方那可恨的右手—整洁白皙的指尖还在一边随着顶弄的动作拨弄小孔顶端露出的一截，鸣人喉咙咕哝着吞下险些从嘴角滑落的涎液，又止不住地随着身体的摇摆仰着头张口急喘起来。

被强制利用后面高潮的结果是，鸣人在一片眩晕后甚至短暂地昏厥过去了，不知道过去了多久才再度醒过来。

似乎已经逐渐脱离荒山野外的环境，他们开始能够探到车辙和脚印，偶尔也能够碰到猎犬和松鼠，而不再只是野生狼与熊，远处有零星村落和袅袅炊烟，站在树顶上眺望，鸣人感到一阵亲近。他提议去村子交换一些补给，顺便打探情报，佐助无声地同意了。

走近了才发觉这村落的规模极小，至多是个同姓村的，只有二十几户，少有陌生人来访使村民对两人充满畏惧又好奇。鸣人被几个人簇在中间交涉，在佐助的眼神示意下，没有透露出两人忍者的身份，而是借外出游历的旅人的身份，希望能够以劳力换一些粮食和干净的绷带。说出后一样东西时，鸣人心虚的瞥了佐助一眼，然而对方没有反应—至少表面看上去没有，而是接过一个中年男人搬运的木材，扛在肩上，自然而然地加入到修复抽水泵的工作中。

这样能够和人自然相处的佐助，让鸣人不禁想起了他深夜熟睡时平静的容颜。

两年的时光里，佐助一定经历了很多，不只有"梦游症"这回事—鸣人帮一位姓守村的老婆婆组装花架，一面想—佐助不再抗拒和人相处了。他曾经以为战争结束以后，佐助不会再对任何人敞开心扉，甚至他连留在这个世界上的理由似乎也没有了。佐助就像一缕无欲无求的孤魂。鸣人曾经为了这种可能性感到无法言喻的恐慌，还试图以帮助他改变忍者世界为由，牵住这只随时可能随风而去的风筝。

他曾经害怕佐助不再对这个世界有要求，深重的憎恨与悲伤褪去后，内心的空缺并没有恰当的感情来填补，纵然是活着，也如走出时间般死去。鸣人无法想象，经历过诸多痛苦与悲伤过后，佐助是如何振作起来，决定四处漂泊的。

然而现在他看到的佐助，并没有背脊生刺般的严阵以待和生疏抗拒，甚至因为风尘仆仆而看上去有些普通（除去那不普通的面部轮廓之外），他不再那么格格不入，柔和的肩膀线条，只有在使力的时候才会紧绷，简单的对话，也能够顺其自然的介入。佐助在逐渐恢复对其他人的信念。鸣人在这种平和中，感受到了一种源自内心的坚强的力量。

xXx

佐助能够感受到来自鸣人的视线，带着好奇的打量和观察，以及炽热的欣喜的情绪，几乎和小时候没什么分别，然而他没有任何回应的打算。每个夜晚令胯下抽痛的春梦，有一种难以言喻的真实令他感到困惑。和内心的躁动相比，说不上哪个要更令他耗费心神。他在鸣人身上找寻了很久也没有得到任何证据，但有九尾的力量在，这做不得数。他亲眼目睹过，鸣人即使身受重伤也可以在三天内恢复如初。但清晨醒来时自己身上亦整齐如新，除去和印象中睡着的位置有所不同之外，一无所获。要问那家伙"我们是不是做了"这种问题，除了得到一个大玉螺旋丸之外，估计不会有什么结果。佐助放出通灵兽联络藏匿在某处的大蛇丸询问，而越是在意是否"真实"，"梦境"里的性事也变得愈加混乱夸张。

搞不清，也许是因为知道那家伙的色诱之术，潜意识里将那种画面嫁接到了身为男人的漩涡鸣人身上，湿润而透明的眼睛闪着泪光，因为缺氧和急喘脸颊仿佛红得能滴血，鼻尖的汗珠晶莹剔透，厚实的嘴唇微张着，露出紧张时粉嫩的舌尖抵住上颚的画面—光是想想佐助就硬了。他从来不知道漩涡鸣人脸上能够流露出那样渴望而情色的表情—他见过鸣人太多丰富的表情，大笑的、傻笑的、得意的、失望的、流泪的、愤怒的、悲伤的、寂寞的…却没有哪一种表情像梦中那样复杂到难以描述：拼命抗拒着却又沉溺于其中，不可自拔的样子。眼前高高扬起的小麦色的脖颈上面仿佛有什么在吸引他品尝—他会在高潮的同时重重地留下通红的痕迹。

然而，醒来以后那里却什么都没有。

空虚在同一时间攫获佐助。那是个危险的信号。当脑海中浮现出"如果那是真的那么…"的假设时，佐助就猛然醒悟过来，他不是真的期望这会成真。他是吗？

但…如果那只是梦的话，为什么他从未在高潮时分醒来？因为宇智波鼬的关系，他精通月读的原理和幻术的本质，知道精神受到强烈刺激的瞬间，能够令人从一种状态进入另一种—老实说，如果不是确实知道这世界上再不会有宇智波鼬那样高超的幻术者，他会怀疑自己在毫无知觉中进入了月读世界—但这都是扯淡，这世界上最不会中幻术的两个人都在这里了。

上一次发泄欲望是什么时候，佐助毫无印象。从小的家庭环境教会他对欲望的克制，醉心于复仇的十年里，除去在蛇窟的时间对大蛇丸的某些癖好有所耳闻，佐助就像没有这方面需求一般的生活。

然而梦境里自己的所作所为，清醒过来后，仍然会令自己陷入一种迷茫的震惊中。佐助不能说自己对梦境中抚慰男人—尤其是他最好的朋友漩涡鸣人的男性器官感到厌恶，事实上，他好像有点热衷于这么做而显得过于自然，揉弄那家伙深色乳粒的"趣味"也没有任何障碍的接受了。更何况，金发男人的身体显得是那样契合，他能在顶弄对方一点的时候让鸣人频繁射出来。甚至昨晚，他进入了那紧致身体的最深处，几乎顶到胃一样的深入，令快感如同在皮肤表面炸开般蚀骨销魂—他金发的友人甚至在没有射精的情况下反复高潮了数次。

一开始佐助几乎对霸王硬上弓的自己感到罪恶，鸣人好似痛苦的呜咽，却令他感到一阵头皮发麻的兴奋。这件事本身就足够不可思议了，他从来不知道自己是个虐待狂，也不准备接受这件事；但直到昨晚，仿佛已经习惯了频繁性爱的两个人，协调得好似合为一体。他不但生理上和对方无限接近，距离为负值，如果精确一点说的话，而且心理上，他几乎能够听到鸣人央求着渴望更多快感的心声—那就是为什么他会用草梗撩拨对方敏感的尿道口的原因。那是鸣人想要的。他无法抗拒满足他的想法。

但那终究是梦。

水泵修好以后佐助又帮助各家打水，村民注意到他的残肢还流露出抱歉的神情，佐助习以为常地向他们解释只是一个意外。他现在已经习惯了只用右手的生活。他不介意那些同情的眼神—不再介意了，佐助知道这会令鸣人感到惊讶，但他知道只有弱者才会在乎别人的眼光。他只是接受了，尽管一开始拒绝义肢是刻意为之，但残缺的左臂像是关于过于的某个印记—他已经接纳了他的过去，决定去看看这个让宇智波鼬不惜一切守护的世界，去找寻自己的生活。

然而他却在幻想着，在潜意识里，和他最好的朋友—他与过去唯一尚存的连结发生了关系。这说明了什么？他不能指望能够从大蛇丸那里得到答案，只希望确定这只是自己的梦。

而他真的希望这只是梦吗？佐助无法肯定的对自己内心说出答案。梦里和鸣人的性爱简直不能更好，和谐得就像多年的情侣，令他怀疑他们是否从未分开过。佐助不能否认这件事，也不能否认他会猜想真正做的时候鸣人是否也会像梦里那样出色、性感…他真的说了"性感"这个词吗？但是是的…平时支楞着的金色短碎发在被汗水濡湿以后紧贴在额头鬓角的样子，沁出汗液后泛着光泽的小麦色皮肤，呼吸里都是暧昧而甜美的气息的鸣人，是真·该死的·性感。他不能想象这样的鸣人会和别的什么人出现在同一个画面里的场景。

他不能接受。

他和日向做过吗？那女孩觊觎鸣人很久了，执着下去，成为未来的七代目夫人也并非没有可能。鸣人没有说过，他也不会主动提及。这样的鸣人被那个女人看到？她能够满足鸣人吗？两年的时光，他对鸣人的生活一无所知。想到这，佐助胸口一阵刺痛。

如果一切都是梦。他连自己是否能够满足鸣人都无法确定。鸣人一定还将自己当做最好的朋友来看待—然而他最好的朋友却只想上他这件事，大概会引发又一次忍界大战吧？

"佐助？水烧好了。"

视线相接的下一秒鸣人就扭转开，余光中却仍在打量他，佐助脱下衬衫，脊背蓦地遭受凉风舔舐，他耳朵抖了抖，弯腰褪去裤子时，忽然注意到鸣人脸上一个稍纵即逝的狼狈表情。只有一瞬间，快到让佐助认为是错觉，鸣人耳背上却留下了确实的红晕。

"那个…你先洗，我还要…去，帮守村婆婆烧火…我先走啦！"

几乎是称得上落荒而逃的反应，闪烁的眼神，让佐助的心不自主地提起来。

在荒郊野外旅行，只有偶尔才有机会到附近的河水里清洁，左臂上的绷带甚至积攒了一层脏污。一个多月来第一次洗到热水澡，身体舒服到不由得令毛孔大张一般畅通，佐助深深从喉中发出一声低叹。只是，彻底地将全身浸入木制浴桶中时，背后肩胛骨的位置传来一种不小心便会错过的细微的刺痛。

摸到那种肿起来一样凹凸不平的伤，佐助"哗"的一声从水中起身，老旧泛黄的镜子里，突出苍白皮肤的肩胛骨上，看上去像是被五指划过留下的红痕层层交叠。

镜子里的人露出不敢置信的神情。

就算是记得梦里真实到不可思议地感受过激情中对方紧紧扣住自己肩膀的热情，直到看到这个伤痕—证明一切的确发生过的证据之前，佐助还只是怀疑而已。

现在，他被眼中所见的现实狠狠击中了。

"…为什么…"

一瞬间，曾经注意过却又被他忽视的细节蓦地向他席卷而来：每次醒来都和睡前不同的姿势，明明没有下雨却浸湿的鸣人的衣角，停在自己身上的带着欲言又止意味的目光，从来无底洞一样的查克拉量意料之外的枯竭，那双透明的眼面下面因为睡眠不足留下的青黑色…

太过执着于找寻身体上的痕迹，显而易见的细节却被自己置之不理，如果不是被衣服遮住，也许自己身上这点细微的伤口也会被那家伙用药处理到彻底愈合。

佐助在醒悟到真相的同时，得到了鸣人费尽心神的拒绝。

xXx

吃晚饭的时候佐助似乎异常沉默。鸣人知道这家伙不是什么会主动和人交流的类型，但像这样安静也显得不同寻常—佐助看上去心不在焉，似乎在沉思着什么。鸣人一边和村子里同龄的年轻男女开着玩笑，一边用余光关注着佐助的动向。过了一会儿，像是吃完了饭，佐助端着碗去路边的水槽冲洗，缓缓沿着石槽淌下来的水流沿着那修长的五指滑下来，再顺着淡到不可见的肌理坠落在下方的水池中。一想到那只冰凉的手曾经在自己身上点燃一簇簇火焰，鸣人脸上霎时发起烧来，埋头三两下将碗底扒干净。

洁白后背上红肿的抓伤，怎么想也不可能是什么野兽留下来的，唯一的可能就只有自己—鸣人站在浴室里，闪避开佐助偶然扫来的视线，满心祈愿佐助不会发现。一边想着，眼神仍忍不住流连在那笔挺而流畅的腿部线条上，以及，想来就羞耻的那腿间隐约可见的形状姣好的器官上。

真正生病了的人或许是自己吧…鸣人苦涩地笑。也不是没有见过佐助赤身裸体的样子，每次出任务在河边两个人幼稚的打闹，为了窥探卡卡西老师的真面目还曾一起去泡汤，还有拜佐助以前暴露狂一样的穿衣品味所赐，胸肌腹肌一览无遗，除了嫉妒过对方那漂亮的长相和恼人的受欢迎，鸣人还是第一次以这样的—无法用语言来形容的—眼光和心情去打量佐助的身体，直到看见他只有一半的左上臂，鸣人才堪堪缓过神。

啊啊，他真是没救了。

"鸣人君！"一个叫美浓的女孩忽然唤回他的注意力，"佐助君怎么了吗？你一直在看他。"

"额…没、没什么…我只是有一点…哈哈！抱歉，不是什么大事，让你担心了！"

已经有那么明显了吗—鸣人挠挠后脑勺，试图含混地带过这个问题。

"诶—神神秘秘的。给，我找到的。叔叔之前有从镇上买一些带回来，但很少，所以我也不知道够不够，"女孩递过一卷绷带，一边垂下视线扫过鸣人缠着绷带的右手，"你一定伤得很严重吧。"

"不是什么大不了的事！只是有点磨破皮而已啦。"鸣人大咧咧地笑笑，"这就足够了！谢谢美浓桑！"

又说笑了一阵，女孩才愉快地离开，鸣人起身去洗自己的碗时，却已经看不见佐助的踪迹。

因为帮了不少忙，也是鸣人的讨人喜欢的个性所致，他们被招待在村长家的别屋暂住一晚。铺床时，年轻的村长还告诉鸣人他听说草之国完全位于地下，村民似乎都擅长医理，诸如此类的消息，两个人相谈甚欢，鸣人甚至忘记了要去找佐助的事。久违的散发着阳光气息的床铺令鸣人感到一种安定的幸福，连夜来和佐助"运动"过度的疲惫席卷而至，鸣人刚沾到枕头便毫无防备地响起鼾声。等他再醒过来时，月上中天，皎洁的银光洒在窗前的木地板上，黑暗中一切都被染上深蓝色。鸣人揉揉眼睛坐起来，房间里却没有任何佐助回来过的痕迹。

脑海中划过一个念头，鸣人一惊，倏然跳下地板，冲了出去。

也来不及顾虑被村民发现他们的忍者身份，鸣人释放出仙人模式感知佐助的查克拉—在触及到那熟悉的查克拉的同一时间，鸣人悬着的心脏回到了胸口。砰砰的心跳声在阒寂的树林里显得格外响亮，鸣人一跃跳上松树干以前，忍不住低头扯了扯嘴角。

一旦设想佐助可能会不告而别这件事，竟然能让自己这么恐慌，一时间脊背都沁出一层冷汗，直到一阵微风吹过，鸣人才恍然意识到自己内心的不安。

就算知道只要拼命变得强大，就能够不再做令人痛苦的取舍，这世界上也永远存在一个他无法摆布的人。佐助永远在他的控制之外。因为缺乏逻辑通顺的理由留下，随时能够选择抽身而去。对他而言是家的存在的木叶，对于佐助只是一个存在于过去的故乡。而现在，就连这个纠结的过去也已经被佐助从手心里放开。释然令他变得无懈可击，而鸣人面对这种无懈可击，只有空乏无力可言。鸣人知道自己渴望成为火影的动机，只是希望得到家人的爱，而他也得到了：他的老师和长辈认可他，他的朋友们尊敬和喜欢他，那些以前只会冲他丢石子的女孩们开始叽叽喳喳地议论他—就像过去围着佐助转那样，甚至爱慕他的女孩还会亲自手作便当送到他的训练场来。他以为自己的心已经永远的安定下来了，得到了他想要的一切，变得可以被依靠被信赖被仰慕。

但是。

如果真的是那样的话，他又为什么会宁愿每日被强迫着发生关系也要跟着佐助去一个不知道在哪里的草之国，他又为什么会接下独自出发寻找佐助的任务时，从内心隐约期盼着干脆就这样彻底逃离，获得永远的自由呢？

甚至。

他在察觉到佐助会主动现身一刹那几乎是欣喜的—

—像是迷路了很久的小孩，忽然找到了回家的方向一样。

鸣人安静地站在树顶上，望向相隔不远的另一边，夜色中的宇智波佐助。苍鹰从他的手臂上起飞，消失在天际的尽头，无边的月色中。在他探知到佐助查克拉的同时对方一定也察觉到自己来了，然而他们只是在夜风中各自站着。尽管远方只有黑暗，鸣人心底那点残存的忐忑却荡然无存。

"我说…你的绷带多久没换了。"鸣人忽然开口，声音在空荡荡的夜色中似乎还能够听到回音。

"这两个月只有一次路过市集的机会。"佐助说。

他做了个鬼脸，"恶，那真是…够呛。我借到了一点，回去吧。"

鸣人没有—太短以至于可以忽略不计的时间，只依靠自己的左手生活。做义肢神经接驳手术时候佐助也在现场。他才刚被放出来，已经恢复了那种一以贯之的安稳的目光，旁观了整场手术。但那时候鸣人忙于处理战后的事情—尤其是涉及到佐助和宇智波鼬的问题，甚至来不及仔细思索佐助放弃义肢的决定。他原本不想送佐助离开，佐助的不告而别令他愤恨又气馁—如果不是小樱偶然提到，他根本一无所知—那个混蛋从来没有打算把他要走的事情告诉他。

但最后双腿还是背叛了他的意志。

鸣人将最后一点泛黄的绷带扯开，残肢已经愈合的样子，令他感到一阵炫目的着迷。这里的皮肤比肩膀周围要更加粉嫩脆弱，截面上连缝合的痕迹也没有，完好得就像是…它本来就该如此一样。

"我从来没有见过…"鸣人喃喃低语，手指试探地触及那久未使用、看上去要稍嫌纤细的上肢。佐助令人惊讶的没有避开，任他温热的掌心贴在那微凉的皮肤表面。常年投掷苦无而留下来的茧，带着生涩的触感摩擦过细腻的肌理，鸣人专注地观察，沉溺在这一刻无限靠近的距离里。意识到近在咫尺的佐助沉静的视线停留在他脸上，鸣人心里一阵悸动，恍惚间有种彼此温存的错觉。

鸣人暗自庆幸只有油灯的屋内光线昏暗，脸上不自然的升温才不会被察觉。他连为什么佐助没有阻止他抚摸的手臂都找不到答案。如果说夜晚的梦游症是佐助不由自主的行动，这一刻，他们确实都是清醒的，却比深夜的梦境更令人沉醉。灯光泾渭分明的将房间分成光明与黑暗。明明只是纯洁的缠绷带的动作，稳定而持续，偶然一个仿若拥抱的姿势，令鸣人不由得心生绮念。

直到收尾，配合打结的动作而凑近的唇，无意间蹭过干燥的皮肤，带来窜上脊椎的轻微的战栗。

佐助看上去却好似没有任何反应。

"鸣人。"

"…嗯？"

忽然听到佐助叫他的名字，低沉而磁性的嗓音在空气中回荡。鸣人怔然地对上那双子夜般漆黑的眼。

"我们，是不是发生过什么事？"

xXx

听到对面终于传来连绵的鼾声，装睡的佐助起身坐到窗边。月光很亮，越过窗棂照在鸣人起伏呼吸的胸口，佐助凝视了一阵，将目光移到露半截在被子之外的鸣人的脸上。

不得不承认自己的问题残忍又卑鄙，看着鸣人在一瞬间碎裂的表情，内心竟然会因为俘获了对方的秘密而感到窃喜—金发的男人全部都记得，却没有拆穿—这种缄默耐人寻味。晚饭后收到的大蛇丸的回信里没有提供任何解决方法，但至少排除了佐助的一个怀疑。

通灵兽带回的卷轴里，男人以诡谲狷狂的笔体书写道：

「就目前的研究，除去有限的幻术之外，没有任何秘术能够通过梦境中操纵人的意志，更何况，幻术的本质只是改变人所能感知到的内容，并不会改变事物本质。既然有真实存在的证据，比起被幻术操纵，记忆篡改倒是更有可能，比如让你以为这件事发生过或者没发生过的记忆混乱，这个你在月读中体会过吧。但…已经拥有宇智波鼬眼睛的你，还会受这种级别的幻术影响吗，佐助君？我的结论是，这个原因不在忍术，而在你本人，或者是…在你身边的那个人身上。与其追寻一个虚无缥缈的秘术作为答案，不如问问你身旁的男人，为什么在你做出这种超出常理的事后，却没有在一开始杀了你吧？他要杀你，应该是很简单的事吧。

我很好奇，记得回信哦，佐助君。」

为什么鸣人没有杀了自己？大蛇丸的话，称得上是醍醐灌顶。佐助被情欲冲昏的头脑一瞬间清醒过来。他是哪里建立起的自信认为鸣人不会杀了自己？如果这世界上谁有足够的实力把自己杀了，除了正陷入酣眠的金发男人之外，他再找不出第二个。然而漩涡鸣人却是对他而言最人畜无害的一个人了，能让自己轻易地陷入深眠。

如果木叶高层命令鸣人杀掉他，或者除掉他是来自忍联的决议，鸣人会照办吗？鸣人少见的被允许单独行动，佐助动动脑筋就猜得出原因，想到这佐助的嘴角甚至为之上扬了一点。就算是忍联的刀架在他的脖子上，这个理想主义的笨蛋恐怕也只会嚷嚷着"我会找到让佐助和大家都活下去的方法"，然后竭尽全力去改变双方的想法。即使是在自己曾经憎恨着，想要将鼬所承受的一切还给木叶村的时候，视木叶村为家的漩涡鸣人也从未有过任何闪念要杀掉他。那种理想化的想法曾让他感到愤怒—如果不能复仇，他活着只会感受到痛苦和虚无，让他活着只不过是漩涡鸣人的一厢情愿而已—他甚至因为漩涡鸣人不肯对自己动手而感到恼火。

然而即使是在被九尾控制的情况下，最后被穿胸而过的人，仍然是这个家伙。

但是。

那是就他所知自尊心最强的漩涡鸣人。

被瞧不起就会拼命自我证明的漩涡鸣人。

重要的人被伤害就会拼命还击的漩涡鸣人。

他是怎么笃定他不会因为被男人上了—即使这个男人是"宇智波佐助"，也不会想要杀掉对方的？

更何况，他醉心绮梦，甚至分不出心神来察觉，一只苦无就可以结束他的生命。

最终鸣人做的，只是费尽心力掩饰好每个细节不让自己发现。这不像是漩涡鸣人的风格。被朋友不由分说的上了，干脆大吵一架，甚至动手也没关系，但要面对面的教训对方才行—这个有话直说的笨蛋，却一反常态，小心翼翼得令他感到心烦意乱。

"鸣人。我们，是不是发生过什么事？"

佐助就像伺机而动的蛇，刹那间捕捉到那对湛蓝的双眼中竭力掩饰的狼狈。没有被激怒的反应，反而在傻笑背后藏着一层黯然。

从什么时候开始，这家伙，也学会了掩饰自己的心思？

"诶…什么？没什么特别的吧，啊—你指的是你睡觉打呼的话，算你有良心啦，佐助你真的吵死人了…能忍得了的，就只有真爱了吧哈哈哈！"

躺在床上的人蠕动着翻了个身。佐助悄无声息地跳下窗台，走入昏沉的黑暗中，鸣人的床边。眼睛适应了亮度以后，那张露在外面的脸，以及修长的脖子，清晰得像分毫毕现。佐助伸出自己的手，唯一的，像是在轻抚般，手的影子遮住那双紧闭的眼睛，滑过圆润的鼻尖和饱满的嘴唇，游移到喉结的位置。佐助做了个抓的动作，像是影缚术般扼住鸣人的喉咙。他凝视着金发男人的睡颜，那上面看不出一丝痛苦的神情，唯有恬静的睡意—就算是他这一刻真的用力将那看上去有些纤细的脖子折断，也不会有任何痛苦地被这家伙坦然接受—佐助清晰的知道。佐助的双眼好似黑暗的漩涡，他能够洞悉在鸣人左胸口里跳动的是怎样有生命力的东西，也知道过去现在未来有无数次机会，就像他的命随时能被漩涡鸣人拿走一样，他能够轻而易举的取走漩涡鸣人的命。

他的命是他的。

然而最终佐助的手放下去时，也只是轻柔地在那细嫩如婴儿的脸颊上抚过而已。

在鸣人面前，他是个永远赢不了的赌徒。

这个幸运到让人嫉妒的家伙—回忆里的那场战斗在脑海中如沸水翻腾，佐助挫败地闭上眼睛，与鸣人额头相抵，近到彼此呼吸仿佛交融在一起的距离，令佐助能够嗅到对方身上传来沐浴后的清香。

鸣人，你已经得到一切了。你梦想想要得到的一切，不管是世界的和平，还是木叶的认可，一些现在已经是你的，一些在不久的将来也会给你，火影的位置，经历了卡卡西的战后过渡期，会安稳妥帖的交到你的手上，木叶最有声望的血继限界家族也会借助联姻，成为你强有力的政治后盾…

那么…

"为什么…你还会露出那样的表情呢，鸣人。"如叹息般，佐助呢喃道。

远远就看见从村子里冲出来找自己时，鸣人脸上如同落入狼群的羊羔般恐惧的神情。明明已经过了两年之久，明明面对村民时显得成熟而游刃有余，明明不久前还在和女孩男孩调侃说笑，而那一瞬间—他从那张已经稚气不再的脸上，再度看见15岁蛇窟相见时漩涡鸣人惊慌失措的表情。

你在害怕什么呢，鸣人？

"唔…佐…助？"

仿佛在说梦话一样含混的声音，沙哑的嗓音透着慵懒。大概是因为额头上的重量，鸣人迷迷糊糊地醒过来。两个人之间的距离为零，眼睛近到无法对焦，一切完全依靠本能，鸣人自然而然地扬起脖子，在佐助的嘴唇上轻轻吮吸了一下，细腻轻柔如羽毛般的触感，分离时一声细微的"啵"，令佐助的眸色骤然沉了下去。

掀翻被子，两腿跪在鸣人身体两侧，佐助俯下身去，用力扼住鸣人脖子的同时，用力回以深入到令肺部缺氧的亲吻—这使鸣人胯下立刻起了反应，炽热地顶在佐助大腿上，坦率到让佐助忍不住勾起嘴角。两个人就像两只接吻鱼一般，嘴唇胶着在一起难以分开。鸣人好似一边吻着一边活了过来，身体扭转着，利用换气的间隙，将套头T恤丢到一边，又三下五除二地脱掉短裤和平角内裤，再度抱住对方的脖颈吻上去。啧啧的接吻声在嘴唇间传递，佐助的背心与衬衫纽扣也随之被鸣人一颗一颗解开，手指顺着衣摆延伸下去，意外第一的漩涡鸣人先生，竟然顺势解开裤带，伸向佐助胀得发疼的器官，自发抚慰起来。

如果这不是佐助第九十九次排除一切幻术的干扰因素，然后第一百次确认自己今晚确定一定肯定没有睡着，他要怀疑这实际上只是甜蜜到令人发疯的美梦—被鸣人推倒呈半仰卧的佐助，轻易能够看见在埋头在自己腿间的鸣人口中进出的分身。舌头从囊袋舔舐到龟头的刺激，令佐助战栗到汗毛"唰"地立了起来。一开始还能够游刃有余，看着鸣人费力地摆动头部吞含，舌尖一旦划着圈刷过顶端的窄缝，大腿忍不住从床板上弹起，胯部也开始配合着在鸣人的喉口穿刺。

"…哈…唔！"

这已经算得上…是他最快的一次了吧。

带着腥膻气息的嘴唇主动凑过来亲吻，嘴角还附有一点白色的液体，微眯眼的陶醉神情，几乎让佐助怀疑这是鸣人已经察觉到他并不是在"梦游"后操纵人心的把戏。他揪住鸣人后脑勺的发尾，一边克制地吻着，一边让这种疯狂节奏缓和下来。漩涡鸣人的手还不老实地在后背胸前腹肌胯下，四处点火，佐助眯了眯眼睛—

"就这么欲求不满吗…吊车尾的。"

嘲讽地拖着尾音，佐助挑起一边眉毛。

他看着那双蓝色的眼睛陡然瞪大："你醒着？"紧接着，脸色一瞬间红到仿佛滴血。

佐助却什么都没有说。深沉的眼色能够将鸣人的脸映得一清二楚，他的视线在鸣人的脸庞上游走，接着沿着身体的肌肉线条一直向下探索，因为一瞬间惊吓而藏到毛发后面的分身隐约可见。身周的温度高到发烧，佐助按捺不动，接着便听见鸣人蹙起眉头，小声地自言自语：

"应该不可能吧…醒着这家伙为什么还要和我做…"

看着鸣人那寂寥的眼神和自嘲的表情，佐助简直立刻就想操到他哭出来。

然而这一次不行，他有非证明不可的东西。

佐助暗示性地勾起嘴角，脑海中邪恶念头毫无障碍地诉之于口—以极尽轻蔑的语气："想要的话，就自己把手指放入后面做给我看啊，吊车尾的。"

没过半分钟，佐助就后悔了。

大概是仗着他"梦游"，醒来也不会有任何印象，金发的男人丝毫不顾及形象地两腿大张着，腰下还垫着枕头，方便佐助观看。他一边食中二指自慰着后庭，一边揉搓着自己的分身，似是勾引又仿佛不经意的紧咬着下唇，彻底地陷入快感与欢愉。佐助的视线不知道该停驻在哪里，像一个只吃过清粥小菜的人遇到了饕餮盛宴，只顾得上目不暇接，却来不及动嘴品尝。他试图在漩涡鸣人的脸上找出任何因为遭到羞辱而愤怒的蛛丝马迹，然而只有一对水光潋滟的眼睛，和煽情到惊人的表情。

而佐助收敛心神，表情甚至可以被形容为无动于衷。他弓着背，身体形成阴影笼罩鸣人全身，居高临下地捏着鸣人的下巴：

"我做这种羞辱你的事，你为什么不杀了我？你应该想杀了我吧，鸣人，来杀了我啊—这不是你想要的，不是吗？"

鸣人挥开他的手。

"喂…啰嗦什么啊，笨蛋佐助…那种问题、有为什么的啊！你是哲学家吗？要做就做，接什么智力问答啊混蛋佐助…我为什么不干掉你？我想啊…我怎么可能不想…"说着，鸣人的手停下来，他蜷缩成一团，纤细的脚踝骨和肩胛骨凸出来，"你他妈把我当女人做了，还、让我变得像女人一样…变得像女人一样被插就会很爽…我怎么可能不想杀你呢…"鸣人沙哑的低音带上了哭腔，"可是…我怎么知道自己原来下不了手…你他妈…问屁啊…为什么要让我做这么艰难的选择…"

鸣人说着遮住了自己的眼睛。

"你不知道…我以为、这些都是我想要的…卡卡西老师说我会成为七代目的第一候选人时，我真的很开心…伊鲁卡老师还请我吃一乐拉面庆祝…小樱也…终于答应和我约会了…"

"可是…"鸣人忍不住因抽泣而打了个哆嗦，"为什么…只要一想到你只有一个人，想到也许哪一天就再也没有谁会叫我'吊车尾'了…我就觉得心好疼啊可恶…"

突然一阵钻心的痛，让佐助不由得抓紧胸前的衣料。

"…不要走…佐助…不要走…"

佐助从来没有哪一刻像现在这样后悔过。鸣人颤抖的声线，细若游丝，仿佛稍不注意就会"啪"地断掉，而佐助理智的神经，早已如被狂澜席卷的小帆，荡然无存。他卷过被子盖在两人身上，干燥而温暖的身躯紧贴在一起，唯一的手臂环在鸣人腹部，指腹轻揉着引起鸣人抽搐的膈肌。那是他给过的最具安抚意味的动作。佐助啄吻着鸣人的耳根和后颈，尝到一点濡湿的咸味，又吻过他的发顶。指尖被鸣人拉到嘴边，似乎是在表达原谅般用唇轻轻触碰了一下，佐助紧紧抱着他的肩膀，直到怀里的身体停止颤抖而再度睡去。

他发誓再也不问鸣人这样的问题。唯有缴械投降这一种出路。他就像是被宠坏的小孩—鸣人的骄纵让他习惯于索取。事实上，在面对摆布人心的大师漩涡鸣人时，他并没有失去了想赢的心情，只是心甘情愿地渴望成为那个输掉的人。

xXx

醒来时鸣人觉得自己似乎做了一场绵延无尽的梦，一整晚睡得断断续续。他隐约记得自己好像说了什么，还丢脸地抽泣起来，接着却被对方抱在怀里迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。睡到半截，佐助又从侧面插了进来，膝盖与他的膝盖内侧紧贴着，缓慢的顶弄着他的内里，推挤到前列腺的那一点时，舒服到鸣人几乎立刻昏了过去。鸣人下意识去和对方接吻，温暖而湿润的吮吸着彼此的嘴唇，抵着鼻梁相互婆娑的触感令他深深着迷。后来，不记得射了几次之后他又睡了过去，接着又从跨骑在佐助身上的姿势醒过来。被几乎顶到胃部的肉棒嵌入，鸣人崩溃地尖叫着醒过来，胸口的乳头已经胀大了一整圈，仍被佐助刺激玩弄着，涩到发痛，又带着酥麻的感觉，像是连着肉筋一样，让欲望一跳一跳地淌出少许稀薄的精液。搞不清什么时候射的，大脑昏昏沉沉，头皮发麻的感觉也逐渐变钝，视野里逐渐缩小，只剩下佐助和他的眼神。

鸣人恍惚地意识到这个佐助有些不同，却说不出哪里不同。他的手指从他微张的齿间探入，抵在他的上颚处，摩挲到某个粗糙的位置的时候，就像是被打开了什么开关一样，鸣人的腰在一瞬间沉了下去，屁股主动吸缠着佐助的一根，自发摆动着腰胯，发出的呻吟也变得粘腻起来。他彻底地清醒过来的时候，佐助又用长驱直入的吻攫获鸣人的心神，他就像是被浪潮冲刷的小船，唯有被佐助夺去神志的那一刻，才能够短暂地靠岸。

"不要了…佐助…不要了…"

他还记得自己最后忍不住开始讨饶。虽然很不想面对。认真来说，自己的精力应该会比对方好很多才对，然而连夜不眠不休地被过度需索，导致他终于寻到落脚处以后的彻底懈怠了下来。鸣人看着窗外天光大亮，想着不知道离和佐助分道扬镳还会有多久…

鸣人记得自己对佐助说过什么。正是因为患有"梦游症"的佐助根本不会记得，他才敢明目张胆地说出那种等同于束缚的话。也怀疑过昨天晚上，一反常态开始说话的佐助是醒着的，然而醒着的佐助，是没道理像这样整夜的和他做这种事的…

等等。

为什么昨晚，佐助在高潮过后还会醒着？难道是睡过去后又醒过来了吗？

还有—

鸣人猛地掀开被子，看到身上毫无斑驳痕迹的清爽的状态。难道是…被佐助发现了？！不然，就算是伤痕可以恢复，吻痕可以消失，但是精液要怎么办，总不能凭空蒸发了吧？

鸣人飞速跳下床套上衣服系上扣子踩进鞋子，冲出门外。天光明亮，树下阴凉处，一群小孩子正围着佐助叽叽喳喳地说些什么。

还好…

鸣人叹了口气，随即又紧张起来。

现在，不是只顾着庆幸佐助还没走的时候吧？

如果那家伙知道自己不但是个会在睡梦中乱来的家伙，还对自己一个男人出手了，这个人还是自己，一定会自尊心受挫吧？难道，这就是为什么佐助就在那里的原因—选择躲在小朋友中间寻找心理安慰吗？

那要怎么办？他现在，一定没办法面对自己。但是除了坦诚相对，告诉佐助这也不是什么大不了的事，也没有什么别的办法。

但…

鸣人急得团团转，偏偏看着远处那个人，仿佛心情很好的，趁着天朗气清，颇有耐性地教村子里的孩子识字。他不知道还有这样的佐助，放松的，甚至对眼下的时光充满享受。应该感到新奇吗，但鸣人又隐约觉得，那个他熟悉的灵魂从未改变过。

"那个…"

等到孩子们欢笑吵闹着散去，鸣人才鬼鬼祟祟地蹭到对方旁边去，脚边堆积的石膏块在佐助的指尖留下了灰白色的痕迹，鸣人正要拿起一小块尝试，猝不及防的，脸上就被蹭了一下，变得像花猫一样。

"什么？…喂！可恶！混蛋！你给我站住！"

鸣人一边努力蹭掉脸上的痕迹，迈开大步跑着追上疾速闪开的佐助，等到他终于两只手卡住对方的脖子爬到他后背上作威作福时，佐助几乎是大笑着躲闪鸣人的打击报复。

"哈哈！这下你也一样了！混蛋佐助，小瞧我了吧？想跑？跑再快我都能抓住你！"

"是的。"佐助眼里还有止不住的笑意，一张脸庞，即使被鸣人的魔爪蹭得脏兮兮的，依然俊美无俦。

"鸣人，你抓住我了。"

鸣人蓦地静了。

他就像只树袋熊一样的吊在佐助这棵树上，死抱着不愿意撒手。这一瞬间太好了，好到让他有种不真实的感觉。会有那种事吗，一觉醒来发现美梦成真—

—如果那存在的话，想必就是这一刻了。

"你是…从什么时候开始知道的？"

"这很重要吗？"

"喂！那如果你一直在装傻的话我岂不是很没面子啊！啊对了—混蛋！你还趁机套我话唔唔唔！"

安静了一阵过后。

"那…你究竟是不是在梦游啊…你是睡着的，还是醒着的？你都记得？那你还会在睡着以后梦游吗？喂！别笑了！"

"鸣人，我还会不会梦游，对你来说，也没什么差别吧？"

END


End file.
